All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues
| Image = 1X11-AllBestCowboysHaveDaddyIssues.jpg | num_temp = 1 | ep_num = 11 | dias = 16 | emision = 8 de diciembre de 2004 | duracion = 42:08 | españa = Incluso los mejores tienen conflictos generacionales | latinoamerica = Todos los vaqueros tienen problemas con sus padres | flashback = Jack | escritor = Javier Grillo-Marxuach | director = Stephen Williams | invitados = William Mapother - Ethan Rom y John Terry - Christian Shephard | costars = Michael Adamshick - Anestesista Jackie Maraya - Andrea Matt Moore - Esposo de Beth Mark Stitham - Doctor jefe }} es el capítulo número once de la primera temporada de Lost. Los supervivientes se preguntan por qué Charlie y la embarazada Claire han sido raptados, y por quién. Un grupo sale en su búsqueda, viendo que Charlie ha estado dejando un rastro. Mientras, los demonios interiores de Jack con su padre resurgen, y Boone y Locke descubren otro misterio en la isla. Flashback del Dr. Shephard. Sinopsis Anteriormente en Lost * Charlie escribe "FATE" (destino) en el vendaje que lleva en los dedos. * Claire le asegura que todo está bien a Charlie, y le da las gracias por cuidarla. * Sayid vuelve de su viaje a lo largo de la isla, y le advierte a Jack que no están solos. * Claire está dormida y es atacada, y se convence de que alguien está tratando de herir a su bebé. Hurley se ofrece para realizar un censo a los sobrevivientes para tener una idea de los que están viviendo en las cuevas y en la playa. * Claire deja las cuevas para volver a la playa. Hurley llega al mismo tiempo que Jack trata la herida de Sayid y le dice que alguien no venía en el avión: Ethan Rom. * Ethan encuentra a Charlie y a Claire en la selva y los mira amenazantemente. Flashbacks Jack esta en el quirófano, intentando resucitar a una paciente. El jefe de cirugía entra y le ordena dictar la hora de defunción. Pero Jack está decidido y no parará el CPR. Todos en la sala pueden sentir la tension entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el jefe se impone, pero Jack le dice que dicte él la hora. Nuevamente en el quirófano, mientras Jack observa el cuerpo de su paciente muerta. El Jefe reclama a Jack por encargarse de su cirugía. Jack le dice que se inmiscuyó porque una de las enfermeras le dijo que las manos del Jefe estaban temblando, y que había cortado la arteria de la paciente. Es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta de cuán personal es este argumento, porque Jack pregunta "¿Cuántos tragos tomaste durante el almuerzo, papá?". Cuando sus ojos quedan fijos, reconocemos al papá de Jack, Christian. convence a su hijo que apoye su testimonio sobre los acontecimientos]] El papá de Jack anima a su hijo a firmar el reporte de defunción, el cual convenientemente lo excluye de toda culpa. Jack se niega a firmar, insistiendo que su papá estaba "deteriorado", razón que desencadenó la muerte de la mujer. Pero "el Jefe" le recuerda que él también está envuelto en el problema: Jack era el cirujano en ejercicio cuando la mujer murió. Le ruega a su hijo que no contradiga el reporte o mencione nada acerca de la influencia del alcohol; esto podría costarle su licencia. Posteriormente apela a sus emociones, diciéndole justamente lo que él quiere oír. Él ha sido duro con Jack para hacerlo el mejor cirujano de la ciudad. Entonces le promete que eso no pasará de nuevo, y Jack firma los papeles. En el hospital, Jack ve a su padre conversando con el esposo de la paciente fallecida. Una enfermera le dice a Jack que el hombre ha amenazado con demandar. Este observa a su padre hacer su trabajo de persuasión y consolar al viudo. Ahora, en un comité médico, el padre de Jack explica detalladamente lo que ocurrió durante la cirugía. Jack escucha a duras penas sus mentiras. Cuando se entera de que la paciente en cuestión estaba embarazada, no puede contenerse más, y habla en contra de su padre, hace cambiar su testificación, para incluir el hecho de que estaba operando bajo la influencia del alcohol y cortó la arteria de la paciente. Su papá lo mira fijamente, impresionado por su acto de traición. Acontecimientos en tiempo real Partiendo justo de donde quedamos en el capítulo anterior, los sobrevivientes reaccionan a la información de que Ethan no estaba en el manifiesto del avión. Temiendo lo peor, Jack y Locke salen rápidamente a buscar a Charlie y Claire. Encuentran el bolso de Claire, y ven una serie de huellas con evidencia de que hubo una disputa. Jack llama a gritos a Charlie y Claire, pero Locke le pide que se quede tranquilo: quien los atrapó puede estar cerca todavía. Mientras Locke quiere organizar un grupo de búsqueda, Jack actúa impetuosamente y corre a buscarlos por su propia cuenta. De vuelta en el campamento, Locke prepara sus implementos, con la intención de alcanzar a Jack. Kate y Boone se ofrecen para ir con él. Pero cuando Michael intenta unirse, Locke le dice que otra persona sólo haría más lenta la búsqueda. Al sentirse rechazado, Michael amenaza con organizar su propio grupo de rescate. Mientras tanto, en la jungla, sin muchos avances, el esfuerzo de Jack está siendo inútil. Cuando Locke, Kate y Boone lo encuentran, se dan cuenta de que ha estado andando en círculos. Locke insiste en que regrese al campamento y cuide de Sayid, "tú sé el doctor; yo seré el cazador". Pero Jack se rehúsa y sigue con ellos. En el campamento, Michael llena de agua las botellas, al tiempo que se queja con Hurley de que Locke lo trata como un ciudadano de segunda clase. Walt defiende a Locke, y le aconseja a su padre que lo escuche. Michael no toma esto muy bien, y en un acto de competencia, decide ir hacia el sur en búsqueda de Charlie y Claire. Mientras tanto, la misión en el norte continúa, pero tienen problemas encontrando algún rastro. Locke desea descansar, pero Jack insiste en que sigan. Kate habla con Jack, y trata de saber qué es lo qué está haciendo que se esfuerce tanto. Jack revela que se siente culpable por no creerle a Claire cuando dijo que alguien estaba intentando perjudicar a su bebé. Entonces Locke los llama porque encontró un pedazo del adhesivo de los dedos de Charlie. Parece que les dejó una pista. La siguen entusiasmados, hasta que Locke ubica las huellas de nuevo. Locke quiere seguirlas, pero Jack insiste en que se guíen por la pista de Charlie. Kate apunta que las huellas podrían ser una trampa. Puesto que ella parece saber muchísimo del tema de seguimientos, se dividen en dos: Kate y Jack siguen el rastro de Charlie, mientras que Locke y Boone siguen las huellas. De vuelta en las cuevas, Walt y Hurley juegan backgammon. Mientras más gana Walt, más aparente se vuelve su habilidad para "hacer que las cosas pasen". Hurley se va frustrado y con una rotunda derrota. Aburrido, Walt merodea por la playa y extiende la noticia acerca de Charlie y Claire. Corre hacia Sawyer y le sugiere que quizás ellos no son los únicos en la isla. Aunque Sawyer lo trata con cierto menosprecio, no puede evitar estar perturbado por esa idea. Durante la búsqueda, Locke y Boone empiezan a conocerse. Boone está sorprendido al enterarse de la pobre existencia de Locke en el mundo real: John Locke era un supervisor regional de colecciones en una compañía de cajas. Mientras tanto, Jack intenta conocer a Kate un poco mejor, pidiéndole que sea honesta de una vez por todas, y que le diga dónde aprendió sus habillidades en seguimientos. Kate le dice que su padre estuvo en la armada y que le enseñó muchas cosas cuando iban juntos de excursión. Sawyer se dirige a las cuevas para hablar con Sayid. Todavía se nota la hostilidad entre ellos, y mientras pensamos que Sawyer ha venido a desquitarse, pero pronto entendemos que está allí para obtener las respuestas a ciertas preguntas. ¿Qué encontró Sayid mientras estuvo lejos?. Sayid comparte información sobre la mujer francesa y su equipo, pero señala que lo que ella le dijo puede ser verdad o puede que no lo sea. Sawyer le pide más información, pero Sayid admite que no tiene las respuestas. Afuera en la selva, Locke y Boone están siguiendo el rastro. Locke siente que va a llover y le advierte a Boone contra el peligro que les espera. Trata de convencerlo de que regrese al campamento, pero Boone se niega y continúa adentrándose en la isla con Locke. enfrenta a Jack]] Mientras tanto, Jack y Kate escuchan el rugido del monstruo. Jack y Kate corren y se separan. Jack se resbala, se desliza y cae en un charco de fango. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Ethan parado en frente de él. Pero cuando le pregunta quién es y que dónde están Charlie y Claire, Ethan le propina un puño en la cara, que lo deja en el suelo. Le dice una vez más que deje de seguirlo o si no matará a uno de sus amigos. Jack intenta vencerlo, pero Ethan es muy fuerte y toma el control; le dice a Jack que esa es la última advertencia, y le da un golpe fulminante. Kate consigue a Jack y sugiere que Ethan pudo haber sido una alucinación: él se cayó muy duro y se golpeó la cabeza. Pero Jack está seguro de que Ethan estuvo allí, y ahora está más decidido que nunca a encontrar a Charlie y a Claire. Jack y Kate dan con Charlie, quien está atado por el cuello, colgando de un árbol. Kate lucha para trepar y cortar lo que sostiene a su amigo, mientras que Jack lo carga tan alto como puede. Finalmente logran soltarlo, y Jack intenta resucitarlo. Cada vez se vuelve más evidente que Charlie ha muerto, y Kate fuerza a Jack para que desista. Pero él no se rinde, y después de golpear continuamente el pecho de Charlie, logra que respire de nuevo. De vuelta al campamento, Michael regresa sin éxito, lo cual decepciona a Walt. Kate le dice a Shannon que su hermano está a salvo con Locke, y Jack trata de que Charlie hable acerca de lo que pasó, pero él está pasando por una clase de shock, y sólo puede concluir que todo lo que Ethan quería era a Claire. Fuera en la selva, Boone está listo para regresar; la valentía ha sido reemplazada por el temor. Pero cambia de parecer cuando él y Locke hacen un descubrimiento extraordinario: algo metálico encajado en el suelo, y no es una pieza del avión. Emocionado, Locke ansía saber exactamente qué es. Resumen del episodio gracias a AXN Trivia General * Es la primera vez que un personaje tiene un segundo episodio centrado en él. * En 2006, la banda de rock "Senses Fail" puso de nombre a una canción de su segundo albúm "Still Searching" el título de este episodio. Notas de Producción * Claire no aparece y Emilie de Ravin no sale acreditada en el episodio. * Jin y Sun no aparecen en el episodio. ** Es el primer capítulo en el que Sun no aparece. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Cuando a Walt le habla a Sawyer sobre Ethan, un micrófono aparece brevemente en el borde superior de la pantalla cuando Sawyer se aleja diciendo: "Okay, then it must be true." Referencias culturales * All the Best Cowboys Have Chinese Eyes: El título del episodio a su vez hace alusión al albúm del mismo nombre del cantante Pete Townshend. * Star Trek: Locke afirma que el capitán Kirk es un mal capitán. ** En "Star Trek la Nueva Generación (Episodio 164, The Pegasus), Terry O'Quinn interpreta a Fleet, un capitán sufrido con pocas habilidades de liderazgo. * Fantasy Island: Sawyer llama a Walt "Tatto", personaje de esta serie americana. * Misión Imposible 3: La escena en la que Jack revive a Charlie golpeando desesperadamente su corazón recuerda el momento de esta película en la que Julia revive a Ethan Hunt con la misma técnica. Guión * Versión borrador del guión del episodio "All The Best Cowboys...", en Inglés. Análisis Temática recurrente *El título del episodio se refiere a las relaciones paternales y los problemas que traen. *Ethan fingió ser un pasajero del Oceanic 815. *Cuando Jack y su padre están en la oficina de su padre, Jack lleva un delantal blanco y Christian una chaqueta negra. *Christian le mintió a Jack y a la junta acerca de las circunstancias de la paciente. *Charlie casi muere después de haber sido colgado por Ethan. *Charlie deja 4 pistas al grupo. *Walt y Hurley juegan al backgammon. **Walt necesitaba un 4 y un 3 en los dados para ganar, para eso soplo 4 veces los dados antes de lanzarlos. *Jack se entera de que la paciente que muere estaba embarazada. *Ethan ataca a Jack mientras llueve. *Locke predice correctamente cuando va a llover. *Sawyer llama a Jack "Dr. Correcto". *Kate dice que un día con su padre pasaron 8 horas rastreando venados. *Jack dice que van a hacer la 4:00 y Locke le contradice que son las 4:25. *Sawyer llama a Walt "Tattoo". *Boone le dice a Locke que llevan 15 minutos sin ningún rastro. *Esta lloviendo cuando Locke y Boone encuentran un misterioso acero en el suelo. Técnicas literarias *Cuando Shannon se preocupa por Boone al tardar en volver de la búsqueda de Claire y Charlie, Kate le consuela diciéndole, "Si hay alguna persona con la que tu hermano esta seguro, es con Locke", quien finalmente lo dirige hacia la muerte. *Jack intenta salvar a Beth con el método CPR, pero falló; milagrosamente salva a Charlie tras golpear su pecho. *Jack fue a salvar a Claire y a Charlie para liberarse del sentimiento de culpa por no haber creido a Claire. Fuera de la Isla, Jack carga a su padre con el sentimiento de culpa por haber matado a la paciente. *Cuando Locke y Jack se dan cuenta de que Ethan ha cogido a Claire y a Charlie, Jack pregunta, "¿Cómo puede un hombre arrastrar a dos personas por la selva?" mientras que Locke pregunta, "No cómo, sino por qué". La cienca siempre pregunta cómo ocurre algo, mientras que la fé pregunta por qué ocurre algo. Esto representa a Jack como hombre de ciencia y a Locke como hombre de fé. *Cuando Walt gana $20,000 jugando con Hurley al backgammon, Hurley le asegura que recibirá su dinero, lo que presagia que Hurley ha ganado la lotería anteriormente. *Boone le cuenta el origen y el destino de los camisas rojas de Star Trek a Locke. #Esta escena da pistas sobre la futura muerte de Boone en el episodio Do No Harm, y también el papel que juega Locke en su muerte. *Mientras están buscando a Ethan para capturarlo, Locke intenta convencer a Jack de volver al campamento diciéndole, "No quiero que le pase nada al único médico de la isla." Ethan es médico también. *Mientras Sawyer habla con Walt, Sawyer dice sarcásticamente, "Así que una tribú de malvados nativos de la isla nos mandan un infiltrado para secuestrar a una Vieja Gloria del Rock y una chica embarazada. Sí, suena inteligente." Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. *Locke y Boone descubren la escotilla. en:All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues nl:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues pl:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues pt:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues Categoría:Centrados en Jack